Bitter Coffee
by Fatti-chan
Summary: He was waiting, waiting for a person who would never come back. Sentenced to a life in prison, his thoughts swirled like the bitter coffee he was fond of drinking


AN: In commemoration of my blue days, I present you a blue story. Please enjoy.

Read and review please, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, I only play the games

* * *

He awoke, in a stark world to the smell of coffee. There was no one around him, only the hum of electrical machines and a single steaming mug next to his bed. Ripping off his oxygen mask he peered through a haze and realized his eyes were damaged beyond repair.

There was no one at his bedside waiting for him.

He was alone.

On hobbling out of the hospital room, he caught his image on a reflective surface and stared. His hair was…white. Yes, it was white, the rest of him was a hospital gown hanging off a skeleton and his once handsome face was gaunt, bones jutting out in ugly angles. Tearing his eyes away, he carried on slowly towards the exit.

Diego Armando was dead and forgotten by the world.

* * *

Mia Fey was also dead.

He glowered at the newspaper article on the web. The room was dark save for the red glow of his visor and the dim lighting of the monitor. Taking several gulps of black coffee he forced his tears and emotions down. Mia's student, Phoenix Wright or whatever his name, was going to pay for not avenging or preventing Mia's death. He knew his reasoning was illogical but he was too tired to care. Now a whole different person, Godot decided: the first thing he would do as a prosecutor was test Wright's skills as a defense lawyer.

Wright's first impression was one of sheer incompetence. The man had spiky black hair standing up all over the place and a made the weirdest faces when he faced setbacks, at one time Godot had gotten so angry, he threw his cup of coffee straight into 'Trite's' (as he insisted on calling him) face. Trite only stood there blinking his eyes whilst the scalding concoction ran down his visage.

At the end of the trial, Godot knew the meaning of humiliation.

He would never admit it. Trite was an excellent lawyer, he sought out the truth and defended people just like _her_.

That one case was not enough to change his mind; if possible he was even more outraged and hurt. He wanted to wipe Trite's confident smirk off, how could he smile so happily when his mentor was murdered?

And would he, Godot ever find a purpose in life other than harassing Mia's protégé?

The prosecutor's second attempt at besting Wright was also thwarted. During the trial, Godot simply did not care if he won the case or not, his only wish was for Trite to mirror the hurt and pain he suffered. Unfortunately Trite did not. Pointing a decisive finger at the witness, he proved him as the murderer. Furio let out a furious roar, the electricity in the courtroom blacked out and the red luminosity of Godot's mask was visible for everyone to see.

It shone, revealing a weakness.

* * *

Maya Fey

MAYA FEY

Mia's sister, and in a way they were alike. The smile especially. She hung around Wright cheering and helping him during his cases. And like the defense lawyer, she seemed to have no worries in her world.

Why?

Was she not aware of the plot on her life?

Did Trite even know she was in danger?

Perhaps not, he was useless after all.

The task of protecting Maya gave him new incentive. Godot will protect her with his entire being as atonement for not being there for Mia.

The grotesque plan for Maya's death did in fact end with a death, Godot made sure of that. But it was not Maya. Carrying her unconscious body, he spared a glance at the victim. No doubt she was bleeding out on the snow, however he could not tell simply because he could not see the color red.

How ironic, it is the color of blood, the color of life.

Deciding to regret his actions later, he transported the corpse to Hazakura temple's courtyard with some difficulty due to the burning down of the bridge. Once in the courtyard, he stabbed the body one last time to fool the masses into thinking the murder took place here. He slept uneasy at night, plagued by nightmares about the person who ruined his future.

Dahlia Hawthrone, who also happened to be Phoenix Wright's former girlfriend.

Godot calmly sipped his special blend of coffee during the morning's cacophony. There was another murder, in the temple courtyard out of all places, and the murdered, it was Maya's mother, Misty Fey.

The mug nearly slipped from his hands and fell to the floor when he heard the news.

Similarly he had another problem, namely Maya was missing.

At the courtroom, he tried ignoring the worry gnawing at him by putting up a careless façade, Trite on the hand did no such thing, anxiety practically aging him on the spot. Shelving his animosity towards Wright for the moment, he joined the defense lawyer into uncovering the truth about Maya's whereabouts and to get rid of the despicable Dahlia in one smooth move. After rightly coming to the conclusion of that Hawthorne was channeled by Maya, the ghost fled. The poor girl then fainted on the witness stand.

The trial was about to come to an end as Godot challenged Wright.

"Find the real murderer" the prosecutor taunted "you will never be half the lawyer Mia was."

Trite took up the challenge whole heartedly. Despite Maya giving false testimony due her gratitude towards the man who saved her life, Phoenix was unrelenting, ruthlessly breaking apart the wall built by Maya brick by brick, Mia slammed her hands down on her desk, thereafter lifting and pointing her accusatory finger at Godot, she declared him to be the murderer.

His knees shook; his vision must be really bad if he was seeing Mia. No, he was really looking at her, as a spirit, the motivation and driving force behind Phoenix Wright.

The wound he received from Iris whilst grappling with her in the temple garden began to bleed.

Godot knew he lost. The only time a lawyer can cry is when it is all over.

Maybe it's the reason why Wright never stopped smiling.

* * *

He was alone once again, like the time he awoke in the hospital.

As a prison inmate, he had lots of time to think. His acrimonious anger, hatred and sadness all simmered down. Now he was solely at peace waiting, waiting.

As a joke, he was presented the book 'Waiting for Godot' by Maya and Phoenix. Since then, he has read the play many times over, yet he still could not grasp the full meaning.

The narrative was essentially about two people awaiting a person named Godot. Day after day they sat underneath a tree, basically going mad from anticipation. One of the characters eventually contemplated suicide but did not carry the act through and in another instance; the duo met a pair of eccentric characters. However, at the end of the book, this Godot still does not appear.

The tale was sad. At least that is how he interpreted it.

His current life emulated the story.

Like the two characters, he also awaited someone who would never show up.

No, she could not show up.

As Mia Fey had passed on to a better place.


End file.
